The present invention relates to hair brush systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair grooming system especially useful for curling hair. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to novel systems for hair brush displays and sales.
Many individuals strive to look fashionable and well groomed through a modification of hairstyle. In this pursuit, a significant amount of time, effort, and money are spent by individuals attempting to, for example, add curl to their hair. Conventional curling methods, although moderately effective, can be time consuming and expensive. A need exists for a simple, convenient, and effective hair curling system.